


Al Final De Las Doce Campanadas

by fanatla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatla/pseuds/fanatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Año Nuevo Vida Nueva?... cuando tu pasado puede acabar con tu futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

 **_NOTA:_ ** _Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos". No es necesario leer la primera para leer esta pero yo lo recomendaría._

* * *

El equinoccio de verano había comenzado en la Nación del Fuego y con él las celebraciones de fin de año luego del fin de la guerra el verano anterior. Bajo el mandato del Nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko, se habían organizado en cada uno de los rincones de la gran nación todo tipo de celebraciones que incluían a todos sus habitantes; hombres y mujeres, viejos y niños, gordos y flacos, nobles y plebeyos.

En el Palacio Real, las festividades habían comenzado ese día en la mañana, bajo el brillante sol que iluminaba toda la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio de ceremonias, con un acto inaugural en el que se encendieron cuatro grandes hogueras simbolizando a las cuatro naciones alrededor del mundo. Acto seguido comenzó el espectáculo con una serie de danzas clásicas autóctonas de cada una de ellas, para luego terminar con una oración a los Espíritus pronunciada por Shyu junto a los Sabios del Fuego en gratitud por la victoria del Avatar marcando el final de la guerra al paso del cometa de Sozin en el verano pasado.

Las celebraciones continuaron al atardecer con un gran banquete en el salón del trono, presidido por el Nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko con un discurso inaugural y al que asistían representantes de todas las clases sociales y círculos profesionales de la nación y sus colonias, así como otros del resto de las naciones, incluyendo al resto del antiguo equipo Avatar y sus familias.

"¡Queridos compatriotas, representantes de los reinos de la tierra, damas y caballeros!", resonó la voz profunda de Zuko dirigiéndose a los asistentes.

"Dentro de unas horas habrá acabado este año, dando comienzo a la primavera y a la continuación de un sueño. Luego de más de 100 años de guerra, nuestra nación nuevamente ha retomado su rumbo y ahora lidera el movimiento mundial para reparar el mal y sufrimiento que hemos infligido como nación sobre otros y así volver a ser líderes por lo bueno que tenemos. Para mí, este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y sé que también es uno de los momentos más alegres también para todos ustedes, este nuevo año no solo será el comienzo de muchas cosas sino el inicio de la construcción de un futuro en paz.

Quiero dedicar estas celebraciones a todas las familias que han sido separadas, a todos aquellos encarcelados injustamente, a todas las personas que murieron en la guerra y quiero pedir perdón por todos los crímenes cometidos por nuestra nación. La meta es que todo esto permanezca en el pasado, reducido a cenizas como estas hogueras encendidas hace unas horas y que no se repita nunca más.", en ese punto del discurso el silencio entre los asistentes era total.

"Por último quiero agradecer a varias personas por los servicios que han prestado para alcanzar la paz y que hoy nos permite celebrar en este día.

Al Avatar Aang de los Nómadas del Aire, sin cuya valentía no estaríamos celebrando el día de hoy.", Aang levantó una mano en señal de saludo provocando la algarabía de la multitud que no paraba de aplaudir, hasta que Zuko continuó hablando.

"A la maestra Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, cuya habilidad para el control del agua y para sanar evitó que mi hermana Azula tomara el poder sobre esta Nación y me asesinase.", Katara le dio un beso en los labios a Aang y se levantó de la silla con una gran sonrisa, levantando también una mano para saludar a los asistentes.

"Al guerrero Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur, a la maestra tierra Toph Beifong de la ciudad de Gaoling y a la guerrera Suki de la isla Kyoshi, que arriesgaron sus vidas para detener ellos solos a toda una armada de globos de guerra, evitando así una masacre en masa a manos de mi padre Ozai y sus tropas. ", Sokka se paró sobre la silla exhibiendo sus músculos y una pose de escultura heróica, lo que provocó que Toph y Suki se sonrojaran de la vergüenza, decidiendo permanecer sentadas saludando con la mano. Luego de observar la escena con incredulidad, Zuko, se golpeó la frente con la palma de una mano, pero continuó leyendo.

"A la orden del Loto Blanco y sus colaboradores que lograron retomar el control de la capital del reino de la Tierra, evitando que el terror se cerniese sobre sus habitantes.", los maestros Piandao, Iroh, Bumi y Jeong Jeong se levantaron y se inclinaron en respeto ante Zuko mientras el discurso proseguía.

"A todos los aquí presentes por aceptar esta invitación.

Dicho esto… ¡Que comiencen las celebraciones de fin de año!"

Cuando comenzó la música las parejas salieron a la pista. Aang y Katara aprovecharon para volver a bailar en perfecta sincronía, como lo habían hecho la primera vez que estuvieron de incógnito en la Nación del Fuego, demostrando una vez más la bonita pareja que hacían.

"Aang, te amo lo sabes ¿no?" le susurró Katara a su novio, mientras compartía abrazada a él una canción romántica.

"Yo en cambio no te amo Katara", le respondió el Avatar con un tono de voz muy serio, pero antes que Katara tuviera tiempo de preocuparse él siguió susurrándole al oído en ese tono de voz tan romántico que a ella le encantaba, "Yo te adoro con todo mi ser", para luego robarle un dulce beso de sus labios.

Unos momentos después se sentaron a la mesa en compañía de todos sus amigos. Sokka tragaba plato tras plato casi sin masticarlo sin reparar en las miradas asesinas que le dirigía Suki que miraba con horror como su novio arruinaba lo que ella había pensado sería una noche romántica para bailar y disfrutar junto con sus amigos. Mientras tanto Toph le hacía la competencia a Sokka con la comida al mismo tiempo que hablaba animadamente con el tío Iroh sobre las rutas del té desde Ba Sing Se. Zuko, taciturno al otro lado de la mesa con Mai a su lado, los miraba con algo de disgusto mientras picaba su plato con desgano, aunque era Aang a su lado quien no dejaba de parlotear mientras le narraba una serie de anécdotas de los últimos meses al lado de Katara.

Pero aunque Zuko estaba seguro de las buenas intenciones de Aang, que intentaba distraerle con su incesante charla y trucos tontos, sus pensamientos y su corazón no se encontraban con él en la fiesta. Una vez más su mente volvía atrás en el tiempo, a esos momentos oscuros cuando Ozai aun era el Señor del Fuego, cuando Azula y Zuko eran príncipes, cuando su madre los dejó atrás… cuando todo comenzó…

* * *

**_N/A: espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._ **

**_FANATLA_ **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**NOTA:** Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos"

* * *

_Azula se encogió en su cama en la oscuridad de la noche, intentando acallar todos los sonidos que la torturaban en esos momentos._

_Su padre se encontraba hacia una media hora leyéndole cuentos a su hermano, su voz de bajo modulando las palabras una por una con una entonación perfecta. Azula que ya conocía la historia, inconscientemente empezó a repetir en su mente lo que su padre narraba hasta llegar a la frase fatídica._

_"Y vivieron felices para siempre", escuchó la frase pronunciada por su padre seguida de un ominoso silencio, interrumpido por el sonido de ropa cayendo al piso y el llanto desgarrador de su hermano…_

_"Padre por favor… ¡No!… ¡duele!… padre", suplicaba Zuko. Sus gemidos de dolor acallados por los gruñidos de placer de Ozai._

_'¡Cállate Zuko!... ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es peor?... ¿Acaso no sabes que disfruta aun más?... ser débil no te ayudará… hermano por favor… cállate… NO, NO… no puedo ayudarte', las lágrimas corrían ya sin control por sus mejillas mientras la princesa se encogía aun más en su cama con las manos sobre sus oídos, intentando infructuosamente bloquear los ruidos provenientes de la habitación vecina a la suya…_

_Pero los ruidos siguieron por lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que después de un tiempo su hermano dejó de llorar y gemir, hasta que lo único que Azula siguió escuchando fueron los sonidos de placer de su padre, lo que en su experiencia eso sólo significaba una de dos cosas: o bien Zuko se había desmayado o sencillamente había dejado de pelear… Y aunque con el paso del tiempo cada vez era menos frecuente, eso también significaba que su padre podía decidir leerle un cuento a ella…_

Azula, despertó agitada y sudorosa en su habitación de la clínica mental donde Zuko la había recluido al terminar la guerra… 'Ocho años… ocho largos años y ahí siguen…Nunca se acabarán…', pensó con tristeza. Por cada memoria con su padre había un mal sueño esperándola, sueños que no desaparecían ni siquiera con los calmantes con que la sedaban día a día los médicos de la corte.

Aunque los sueños eran malos, las alucinaciones eran peores. Eran vívidas reminiscencias de las terribles experiencias de su niñez, que la dejaban exhausta y la anulaban emocionalmente hasta el punto que lo único que podía hacer después de sufrirlas era llorar por horas y horas.

Durante esos episodios alucinatorios, los médicos y enfermeras habían aprendido a no acercarse a ella. Cuatro de sus compañeros murieron quemados al inicio de su internamiento, cuando intentaron inmovilizarla en el piso mientras alucinaba. Luego de probar medicina tras medicina, habían logrado dar con una mezcla que había disminuido sus síntomas psicóticos a lo mínimo, aunque no habían logrado que la princesa durmiera sin problemas y la hacía sentirse soñolienta todo el día, escurriendo saliva por las comisuras labiales.

Cada día que pasaba, la princesa se sentía más y más miserable. Mientras el mundo fuera seguía su curso, ella estaba destinada a languidecer como un vegetal entre esas paredes acolchadas y todo por culpa de su familia, de aquellos que debían amarla y protegerla.

Azula ya había decidido que no dejaría que nadie más la controlara de la manera que su padre lo hacía, había analizado todas las opciones a su alcance y había decidido que la noche de año nuevo sería la última vez que alguien tuviera poder sobre ella, sería la noche en que todo el dolor acabaría…

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _espero les haya gustado este capítulo. D_ _e los lectores espero que disfruten y ojalá me envíen sus reviews. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._

**_FANATLA_ **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

* * *

 

Aang había estado intentando distraer a Zuko durante todo el convite viendo como su amigo se veía tan deprimido y triste. Pero en algún momento los demás también habían decidido participar en la conversación, así que ahora Aang estaba escuchando educadamente a Piandao mientras rememoraba el momento en que Sokka le había solicitado ser su alumno en el arte de la espada.

Todos habían comenzado a reír con el episodio de la práctica de memoria con el dibujo del arcoiris, pero cuando Aang volvió la cabeza buscando a Zuko, cayó en la cuenta que este ya no estaba a su lado. Miró a Mai quien le devolvió la mirada y levantando los hombros con un dejo de irritación en el rostro le espetó, "¡¿Qué?!... ya ni siquiera es mi novio… se levantó hace unos cinco minutos, agarró la botella de vino y se excusó. Dijo que volvería para la celebración de Año Nuevo".

La respuesta de Mai, le produjo una gran preocupación a Aang. Desde que Zuko le había revelado su trágico pasado, el maestro aire procuraba no dejarle sólo siempre que fuera posible, el estado mental del maestro fuego no había hecho sino empeorar desde entonces.

Además, Aang no había podido evitar notar la forma como Zuko había comenzado a beber, no solo en esta fiesta donde ya se había bebido por sí solo una botella y media de vino, sino también en ocasiones anteriores en las que lo había encontrado solo y ensimismado, con un vaso lleno de algún licor fuerte a su lado.

Atribulado como estaba, su mente retrocedió en el tiempo al momento aciago, unos meses antes, en el que se enteró, de labios del mismo Zuko, sobre la tragedia largo tiempo escondida de su niñez…

_El sonido del viento ululando a través de las rendijas y ventanas de su habitación en el templo Aire del Oeste fue lo primero que Aang percibió cuando se despertó sobresaltado en la mitad de la noche. Pensando que de pronto eso había sido lo que le había hecho despertarse tan abruptamente, volvió a acostarse en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cuando estaba nuevamente a punto de dormirse el sonido apagado de una voz lo despertó nuevamente._

_El Avatar decidió investigar qué pasaba, así que silenciosamente se vistió y salió al pasillo donde estaban el resto de habitaciones en los que descansaban Katara, Sokka y Toph, además de las recientes incorporaciones a la pequeña armada luego del día de, como Zuko._

_El sonido del viento, aun más fuerte en el pasillo, era lo único que se escuchaba y el maestro Aire estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar a su habitación cuando volvió a escuchar un ruido, esta vez un sollozo. El sonido le guió hasta la habitación que ocupaba Zuko._

_Aang se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Los sollozos eran más pronunciados, sólo interrumpidos por frases inconexas e incoherentes la mayoría de ellas, sólo una destacaba por su claridad. "¡NO PADRE… ME HACES DAÑO!"_

_Pero la luz del fuego lamiendo la rendija de la puerta bloqueó cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando. Aang abrió con fuerza la puerta para encontrarse ante un incendio de proporciones gigantescas que rodeaba todas las paredes y alimentado por las llamas que salían de las manos de Zuko, que permanecía de pie e inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, respirando agitadamente con los ojos rojos por el llanto y desorbitados por el miedo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

_"¡Zuko ayúdame a apagar el fuego antes que llegue al resto de las habitaciones!", le gritó Aang._

_Cuando Zuko no mostró señal alguna de haberle escuchado, Aang juntó sus manos enviando un golpe de aire al suelo bajo los pies de su maestro fuego, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera inconsciente al piso, deteniendo así el flujo de fuego procedente de sus manos. Luego usando su fuego control apagó las llamas que le impedían acercarse a Zuko._

_En ese momento, todos los demás habían llegado para ayudar, luego de ser sacados de la cama por toda la algarabía ocasionada por el incendio, preguntándose qué había sucedido._

_"¿Aang, qué ha pasado? ¿Quién nos ha atacado?", preguntó Sokka vestido sólo con su fundoshi y seguido de Suki envuelta en una sábana, mientras esgrimía su búmeran con una mirada aprensiva._

_"¿Ha sido Zuko capaz de atacarte?... ¡Dímelo y me encargaré de que eso no vuelva a pasar!", le dijo Katara con un hilo de rabia en su voz mientras miraba la escena frente a sí._

_"¡Sí Pies Ligeros!... Dinos a quien hay que patearle el trasero", espetó Toph apuntando con el dedo a Aang que comenzó a levantar las manos defensivamente._

_"Chicos, chicos… ha sido un accidente. Zuko y yo estábamos practicando y claro, siendo yo el Avatar y todo, respondí un ataque con demasiada fuerza, provoqué el incendio y noqueé a Zuko", terminó de decir Aang con un dejo de vergüenza en la voz._

_"¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TÚ Y ZUKO ESTABAN PRACTICANDO FUEGO CONTROL EN UNA HABITACIÓN CERRADA?... ¿ESTÁN LOCOS O QUÉ?... LE HICISTE DAÑO A ZUKO Y ENCIMA PUDIERON HABERNOS HECHO DAÑO A LOS DEMÁS", gritó Sokka furioso mientras chequeaba el estado de Zuko._

_Aang bajó la cabeza, recibiendo sin rechistar la reprimenda de Sokka. Para cuando este terminó, Aang se inclinó ante todos sus amigos._

_"Tienes razón Sokka, la práctica era sobre el autocontrol en el combate y por lo visto aun me falta practicar en él. Pido perdón por todo este desorden y prometo que en el futuro seré más cuidadoso. Ahora agradecería si me ayudasen a trasladar a Zuko a mi habitación para que pueda recuperarse del todo, visto el estado en que ha quedado la suya"_

_El grupo aceptó la disculpa y volvieron a sus habitaciones luego de trasladar a Zuko aun inconsciente a la habitación de Aang, quien le pidió a Katara que le revisara una vez más antes de volver a dormir._

_Una vez solos en la habitación, Aang se sentó en una silla a vigilarlo. Tras despertar, Zuko le lanzó a Aang una triste mirada en la que se mezclaban miedo y vergüenza._

_"¿Qué ha sucedido Aang? ¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación?", preguntó con voz monocorde, desviando la mirada._

_"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Zuko?", preguntó Aang, levantándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama para mirar y notando por primera vez el gran malestar que la acción le ocasionaba a Zuko._

_"Lo último que recuerdo es haberme acostado en mi habitación una vez apagamos la hoguera alrededor de la cual nos reunimos cada noche y nos despedimos", dijo Zuko sin expresar ninguna emoción en su voz. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. "¿Qué sucedió?"_

_Puede que el Avatar no tuviera las mismas habilidades que Toph para "leer" a la gente, pero Aang no pudo evitar notar nuevamente el miedo, si no el terror, escondido detrás de la pregunta de su maestro fuego, de su amigo. Aang soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablarle a Zuko._

_"Tenías una pesadilla… una muy mala por lo que pude escuchar. Para cuando llegué a tu puerta, el incendio ya había comenzado. Entré y tú estabas como en trance, en el centro de la habitación, atacando a un enemigo inexistente. No me escuchabas por lo que te derribé con un golpe de aire y al caer quedaste inconsciente, momento que aproveché para apagar el fuego y evitar que se esparciera por el resto del templo, luego te trajimos a mi habitación para que te recuperaras", Aang parpadeó con fuerza y suspiró nuevamente cuando vio la expresión desolada de Zuko al escuchar lo que acababa de decir._

_El rostro de Zuko que denotaba un cansacio extremo, aquel que solo se consigue tras incontables noches sin dormir, se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha, aunque no hizo ademán alguno de moverse._

_"Todo es culpa mía, les he fallado también a ustedes…", hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, "¿Y ahora que pasará?... ¿Qué han dicho los demás?... ¿Qué ha dicho Katara?.. ¿Quieren que abandone el grupo?", preguntó Zuko atropelladamente con voz temblorosa y llanto contenido por el miedo y la ansiedad._

_"Calma Zuko… Ellos no saben nada. Les hice creer que estábamos en un entrenamiento y yo cometí un error provocando el desastre", Aang hizo una pausa para poner su mano en el hombro de Zuko, quien se estremeció pero no se movió, "Pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar Zuko. Tú eres mi sifu, pero lo que sea que te está haciendo sufrir puede no solo ponerte en riesgo a ti sino también a los demás y necesitas sacarlo de tu pecho. Necesito que confíes en mí y me digas qué ha pasado", terminó de hablar Aang con voz suave pero firme._

_Tan pronto Aang dejó de hablar, Zuko se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar, temblando con tanta fuerza, que Aang no estaba seguro que la cama no cediera bajo ellos. Alarmado, Aang hizo lo único que estaba seguro podría calmarle, pues era lo que Katara siempre hacía cuando él estaba triste. Abrazó al maestro fuego._

_Al sentir el abrazo, Zuko se tensó empezando a temblar aun más, pero una vez su mente registró conscientemente la ausencia de una amenaza, progresivamente se fue relajando hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente para volver a articular palabras._

_"Todas las noches sueño con Él… con la primera vez que me leyó cuentos… con la primera vez que me hizo daño… con la primera vez que le hizo daño a mi hermana frente a mí y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo… con la primera vez que me obligó a hacerle daño a mi hermana… sueño con el agni kai y mi destierro… y sueño que nos captura a todos y me obliga a mirar mientras les hace daño a ustedes…", para cuando terminó de hablar, Zuko estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que el maestro aire volvió a abrazarle con fuerza hasta calmarle. Aang no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido algo de lo que Zuko hablaba, así que le hizo la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de su pecho._

_"¿Zuko… a quién te refieres por 'Él'?", preguntó Aang, no muy seguro en su interior de querer escuchar la respuesta._

_"A mi padre… Ozai… el señor del Fuego", contestó Zuko con un hilo de voz._

_"Cuando dices 'hacer daño', ¿A qué te refieres?", volvió a preguntar Aang con incredulidad, dejando de lado, por el momento, la rabia que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de sí._

_"Cuando yo tenía ocho años y Azula siete, mi madre abandonó el Palacio… y una noche mi pa-, pa- padre entró a las habitaciones de cada uno diciéndonos que iba a leernos un cuento antes de ir a dormir… pero al terminar el cuento…", Zuko comenzó a temblar convulsivamente para con el rostro bañado en llanto mirar a Aang y terminar la frase, "nos violó en nuestras habitaciones por separado… y de ahí en adelante cada noche de cada semana, a veces por separado a veces juntos en su habitación, a ve-ve-veces en los últimos años le gustaba vernos a los dos hacerlo…hasta que me exilió luego de quemarme el rostro en un agni kai", terminó de decir Zuko, que luego de ver la cara de horror de Aang, guardo silencio mientras seguía llorando, para luego continuar hablando mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, "Debo parecerte el ser más asqueroso sobre la tierra ahora Aang, mi padre se aprovechó de mí y de mi hermana por mi debilidad, no te culpo si no quieres que siga a tu lado ni como tu maestro ni como tu amigo", dijo Zuko mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Aang y se incorporaba sentándose en el otro borde de la cama opuesto al de Aang, que se encontraba conmocionado por todo lo que hasta ahora le había revelado su amigo. Unos minutos de silencio más tarde, Aang volvió a hablar._

_"Pero esa no es toda la historia… ¿Cierto Zuko?", preguntó Aang con la voz tensa por la rabia._

_"No", respondió el maestro fuego con un hilo de voz. Tras una corta pausa, Zuko siguió con su relato. "Cuando regresé a mi hogar, después de traicionarlos a ti y a Katara… mi Padre me convocó a solas en el salón del Trono y me soltó un sermón en el que palabras más o palabras menos, me decía que ahora ya no servía ni para Señor del Fuego ni para su entretenimiento, pero que serviría como embajador frente a las demás naciones, un eufemismo, una bonita forma de decir prostituto. Que al final mi destino sería casarme para formar alianzas con otros reinos. Pero la gota que rebosó la copa fue amenazarme con hacerle a mis futuros hijos o los de Azula lo mismo que él nos había hecho a nosotros. Fue cuando decidí enfrentarlo en el día del Sol Negro y unirme a ustedes", finalizó Zuko mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha y el rostro húmedo por todas las lágrimas que caían por él._

_Aang que había permanecido callado con los puños apretados, durante todo el tiempo que su amigo había hablado, pugnando por mantener a raya las lágrimas y la furia para no empezar a golpear y derribar la pared más próxima a él, se levantó y dio la vuelta a la cama hasta quedar frente al maestro fuego. Luego se inclinó respetuosamente ante él antes de abrazarlo nuevamente mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, hasta que por fin encontró su voz para articular su respuesta a la última frase de Zuko._

_"Sifu, yo soy la personas que menos derecho tengo de criticar tus decisiones, porque yo mismo he hecho muchas malas decisiones en mi vida. Tú nunca has sido débil, solo tuviste la mala suerte de tener un monstruo por padre, de no tener oportunidad alguna frente a él. Tu hermana y tú eran niños indefensos frente a un adulto que se suponía debía amarles y cuidarles, no abusar de ustedes en todos los sentidos. Te prometo que utilizaré tus enseñanzas con honor y una vez que lo derrote, Ozai no volverá a hacerles daño ni a ti ni a tu hermana"._

_Cuando Aang terminó su discurso, un lloroso aunque esperanzado Zuko le devolvió el abrazo ofrecido por su mejor amigo…_

Luego de conocer lo que Ozai le había hecho a su amigo y maestro, Aang había tenido que meditar mucho, porque no estaba seguro de poder contenerse para no matarle cuando peleara con él. Ya para ese momento y luego de ver lo patético que era Ozai, Aang había decidido seguir las enseñanzas de su gente y perdonarle la vida, aunque despojándolo de su fuego control.

Ahora, mientras presenciaba como su amigo se destruía a sí mismo, volvió a preguntarse si no había sido demasiado blando al dejar a Ozai con vida…

 

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _De los lectores espero que disfruten y me envíen sus comentarios, todos serán bienvenidos._

**_FANATLA_ **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**NOTA:** Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos". No es necesario leer la primera para leer esta pero yo lo recomendaría.

* * *

Mientras el grupo de amigos se encontraba sentado disfrutando del banquete y la charla animada, el General Iroh escuchaba con atención al maestro Piandao que hablaba sobre el entrenamiento de Sokka, aunque por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Zuko. Su sobrino no había dejado de tomar vino desde que se había sentado a la mesa y parecía aun más desdichado si cabe al lado de Mai, que no dejaba de lanzarle dardos con la mirada.

Iroh ya se temía algo así. Zuko era un joven muy reservado y últimamente la relación con su novia iba de mal en peor, parecía que cualquier química que hubiera existido entre ellos sencillamente había desaparecido. El estado de ánimo del nuevo Señor del Fuego era algo que le preocupaba, porque Zuko ya había estado igual de deprimido cuando Ozai le quemó el rostro en el agni kai y lo desterró, luego de lo cual a Iroh le había costado mucho trabajo sacarle adelante.

Así que cuando Zuko se levantó de la mesa con la botella de vino en la mano y salió por una de las puertas laterales del salón, Iroh se disculpó con sus pares de la orden del Loto Blanco e hizo lo mismo, con la intención de seguirle y evitar que se metiera en problemas.

El viejo General pensaba que su sobrino se dirigía a su habitación con el fin de dormir la borrachera, pero cuando logró salir del salón donde se encontraba el banquete no lo vio por ningún lado, por lo que pensó que Zuko se le había escapado, hasta que vio su silueta entrando a uno de los pasillos del palacio real.

Iroh lo siguió sigilosamente desde una distancia de varios metros, mientras Zuko caminaba con torpeza haciendo eses por los solitarios pasillos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada de sus aposentos no se detuvo, sino que siguió de largo enfilándose hacia el ala este del palacio lo que desconcertó a su tío. Esa parte del palacio fue cerrada y desocupada por orden del mismo Zuko al día siguiente de su coronación. Era el ala donde antiguamente estaban los aposentos privados del señor del Fuego Ozai y se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y libre de guardias, pendiente de ser demolida hasta sus cimientos.

Zuko siguió trastabillando hasta detenerse frente a la puerta doble de la habitación donde solía dormir su padre, una vez allí usó su fuego control para encender las linternas que iluminaban la entrada y tomó varios tragos de la botella sin musitar palabra alguna. Iroh no podía ver muy bien lo que hacía, así que decidió acercarse un poco más escondiéndose detrás de una de las grandes columnas del pasillo contiguo. Cuando se asomó, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su sobrino, con el rostro bañado en llanto, se había desplomado de rodillas en medio del pasillo.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!... ¡hic!", gritó Zuko con la voz cargada de furia, estrellando y haciendo añicos la botella de vino contra la puerta. "¡Por tu culpa Azula está internada en una clínica mental y yo soy un patético Señor del Fuego que ni siquiera es capaz de ir más allá de darle un beso a su novia!", continuó mientras lloraba con más fuerza agarrándose con desesperación la cabeza.

"Sniifff… ¿Por qué tenías que hacernos tanto daño?… e- e- éramos tus hijos… se suponía que eras- que eras tú quien debía protegernos… se suponía que eras tú quien debía a- a- a- amarnos…", siguió Zuko gimiendo, se levantó y apoyó contra la gran puerta maciza, dándole golpes con un puño, mientras lloraba desconsolado con la cara escondida entre su codo.

Iroh, que quería a Zuko como a su propio hijo, no pudo soportar más el ver como su sobrino se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. Salió de su escondite y se acercó al joven hasta ponerle su mano en el hombro. Zuko, con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto y el alcohol, se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro, aunque intentó serenarse y disimular cuando vio que era su tío.

"¿T- Tío q- qué haces aquí?... sniff…. ¿No- No deberías e- e- estar en la fiesta?", tartamudeó Zuko nerviosamente.

"No cuando mi querido sobrino se emborracha y se pone tan triste como para derrumbarse frente a la antigua habitación de su padre", le respondió Iroh a Zuko indicándole que se sentara en el piso junto a él donde le abrazó con fuerza.

"Zuko, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, que estoy orgulloso de ti y quiero que salgas adelante. Pero para eso necesito que por favor me digas qué te sucede", siguió hablando Iroh con suavidad.

Ya fuera por el alcohol, ya fuera por la tristeza y la necesidad de consuelo, Zuko por fin encontró el valor y las palabras para contarle a su tío toda la horrible historia que yacía detrás de su tristeza.

Y encontró el consuelo que desesperadamente necesitaba...

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _como siempre, e_ _spero que disfruten y me envíen sus comentarios. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._

**_FANATLA_ **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Con el desafío Suicidio en Año Nuevo**

**NOTA:** Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos", una historia escrita para el reto de noviembre de este fórum "Orgulloso de Amar". No es necesario leer la primera para leer esta pero yo lo recomendaría. Nuevamente quiero desearles un feliz San Esteban y espero que todos y todas hayan pasado una feliz navidad.

* * *

"¡Rápido!... ¡Avisen a Keitsuo el jefe de los sanadores!... ¡Díganle que ya iniciamos maniobras de reanimación pero podemos perderla en cualquier momento!", gritó uno de los sanadores de la corte a uno de los soldados que custodiaba a la princesa, mientras intentaban extraer de su sistema la sobredosis de calmantes que había ingerido. Azula se encontraba exánime en su lecho, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios tenían un tinte azulado, su respiración era imperceptible y su corazón se había detenido.

Mientras los médicos de la corte, dentro de ellos varios maestros agua, trabajaban con celeridad y eficiencia, la princesa veía la escena en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, hasta que de pronto la escena cambió bruscamente a una en la que ya no se encontraba en la clínica, sino en un sitio desconocido para ella. Se trataba del claro de un bosque rodeado de multitud de grandes árboles centenarios, el césped bajo sus pies se sentía como el de un mullido colchón, el aire limpio y el cielo despejado y claro aunque no veía el sol por ningún lado. Frente a ella había un estanque de aguas cristalinas, al que Azula se acercó con cuidado.

De pronto, del estanque salió un anciano que no conocía, de barba y cabello largo blancos y vestido con ropa de la nación del Fuego, asustando a Azula que cayó sentada a la orilla.

"Hola Azula. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Aun no es tu hora para entrar al mundo de los Espíritus", le habló el extraño.

"¿Qui- qui- quién e- e- e- eres?", tartamudeó Azula.

"Soy tu tatarabuelo Roku, Azula". Respondió el Avatar con calma. "Estás aquí en el mundo de los Espíritus porque acabas de suicidarte y técnicamente llevas muerta un minuto…. Pero como acabo de decirte, aun no es tu tiempo… aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer en el mundo de los vivos"

"¡NO!", le interrumpió Azula con un tono de voz desafiante y poniéndose en pie. "No hay nada más para mí allá que dolor, soledad y sufrimiento, no hay nada por lo que volver… no volveré", terminó de decir Azula con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"¿Te das cuenta que no fuiste la única en sufrir a manos de Ozai cierto?... ¿Acaso olvidas a tu madre Ursa que los protegió de Ozai a ti y a Zuko hasta el momento en que tu padre la exilió, luego de obligarla a asesinar a tu abuelo a cambio de la vida de sus hijos?... ¿O a tu hermano Zuko?... puede que no te enteraras, pero que Ozai te dejara en paz en los últimos años, tiene mucho que ver con la amenaza que le hizo a Zuko de hacerte daño si él no complacía todos y cada uno de sus deseos"

Azula había caído de rodillas, llorando y con la cabeza entre sus manos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Roku, la vergüenza y la culpa conviviendo por igual en su corazón. Vergüenza por todas las cosas malas que había pensado de su hermano y su madre y culpa por odiarles y desearles lo peor.

Roku esperó algunos instantes antes de volver a hablar y para cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con la autoridad que solo un Avatar puede tener. "Por eso Azula, debes volver. Para ayudar a tu hermano a sanar y hacerlo tú en el proceso y para que lo que hizo Ozai no quede en el olvido… Hasta otra ocasión querida tataranieta"

Todavía con el eco de las palabras de Roku en su cabeza, Azula abrió nuevamente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para volver a cerrarlos con fuerza cuando la imagen de uno de sus médicos en su habitación de la clínica mental apareció en su borroso campo visual, lo que junto con el dolor en su pecho y todo su cuerpo le hizo saber que había vuelto desde el mundo de los Espíritus…

Al fondo se escuchaban voces que iban y venían en frases y órdenes cortas.

"¡Llamad al Señor del Fuego… o al príncipe Iroh!... ¡Rápido!.. ¡El primero que esté disponible!"

Paulatinamente, todos los sonidos fueron desapareciendo a medida que su mente se oscurecía con los calmantes que los médicos le habían administrado.

'He estado tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos…', fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _como siempre, e_ _spero les haya gustado este capítulo_ _y me envíen sus comentarios. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Con el desafío Suicidio en Año Nuevo**

**NOTA:** Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos", una historia escrita para el reto de noviembre de este fórum "Orgulloso de Amar". No es necesario leer la primera para leer esta pero yo lo recomendaría. Este es el sexto capítulo, espero les entretenga.  **El último será después del 31 de diciembre así que de antemano les deseo a todos un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015!**

* * *

No había acabado Iroh de arropar a Zuko bajo las mantas de su cama, luego que este se derrumbara entre sus brazos, exhausto por la ansiedad, la tristeza, el alcohol y la falta de sueño, cuando un guardia llamó a la puerta con urgencia en su voz.

"¡Mi señor! … Ha habido una situación con su hermana en la clínica mental. Solicitan su presencia urgentemente"… -BANG, BANG, BANG-. Con todo el ruido fuera de la habitación, Iroh pensó que Zuko se despertaría, pero este solo se dio vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas para continuar durmiendo a pierna suelta, momento que aprovechó Iroh para abrir la puerta y responder al llamado del guardia, que reculó sorprendido cuando en vez del Señor del Fuego, apareció a través de la puerta la imponente figura del General Iroh, el Dragón del Este.

"El Señor del Fuego se encuentra descansando soldado. Yo me ocuparé de los asuntos de La Nación por las siguientes veinticuatro horas"

"S-, S-… ¡Sí Señor!", respondió el guardia colocándose en posición de firmes.

Para cuando Iroh llegó a la clínica mental, los médicos ya habían estabilizado y sedado a Azula, que se encontraba en su cama contenida mecánicamente con esposas de cuero, para evitar que intentase manipular su elemento y se lesionase ella misma o a otros.

El viejo maestro fuego contempló con tristeza a su sobrina. Luego de la muerte de Lu Ten, Iroh todavía no se resignaba a su pérdida y aunque el dolor en su corazón había disminuido con el paso del tiempo, lo que Zuko le había revelado en la última hora había reabierto la herida.

La monstruosidad de lo que Ozai le había hecho a sus hijos escapaba a la comprensión, la lógica, la razón y los sentimientos. Porque, mientras Iroh había tenido un único hijo adorado, Ozai había concebido a una hermosa niña y un apuesto niño ni más ni menos, mientras Iroh había tenido que estar lejos de su hijo, Ozai había tenido la opción de estar al lado de los suyos gran parte del tiempo, mientras Iroh había perdido al único ser que le recordaba a su esposa, Ozai había logrado mantener a sus dos hijos a su lado luego de exiliar a la suya. ¿Y todo para qué?, para lastimarlos de manera reiterada, para traicionarlos de la manera más abyecta… para que perdieran la fe en ellos y los demás.

Iroh siempre había desconfiado de Ozai y aun cuando entre ellos el afecto siempre había sido algo difícil de expresar, por la natural propensión de su hermano a la inquina y la maldad, Iroh siempre había intentado protegerle de cualquier daño a él y por extensión a su familia, a la que el viejo general amaba. Primero había sido sólo Ursa cuando llegó al palacio luego de casarse con Ozai y después también a los niños que nacieron de esa unión, de los que Zuko siempre le había generado un cariño especial porque le recordaba muchísimo a Lu Ten.

Y aunque Iroh siempre había sospechado muy dentro de su corazón que algo no andaba bien con Ozai y los niños después de la ida de Ursa, ni en sus peores sueños habría sospechado algo de lo que Zuko le había revelado.

"Qué pasó doctores. Por favor explíquenme.", le preguntó el General al jefe de médicos de la clínica. El hombre pasó saliva ruidosamente antes de moverse con incomodidad en la silla frente a Iroh e iniciar su relato.

"Mi general, siguiendo la rutina diaria, esta tarde después de comer la princesa se retiró a su habitación para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de volver al salón para iniciar las actividades didácticas propuestas por el equipo de especialistas en la salud de la mente. Sin embargo para esa hora la princesa no se presentó al salón principal por lo que un miembro del equipo fue a echarle un ojo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, la princesa expresó su deseo de no acudir hoy a la actividad y lo amenazó con reducirlo a cenizas, cosa que ya había pasado antes y dado que con la princesa la política es no forzarla a hacer cosas que ella no desea a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, se le dejó en su habitación recordándole la hora de la cena…"

"Pero…", interrumpió Iroh, provocando que nuevamente el hombre se atragantara con su saliva.

"Gulp… Pero para ese momento, una hora después, la princesa no volvió a aparecer. Nuevamente un miembro del equipo acudió a hablar con ella, pero cuando llegó a la habitación, la puerta estaba trancada por dentro y al mirar por la ventanilla se encontró con que la princesa se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Menos de cinco minutos después, el equipo completo acudió a ayudar, derribando la puerta con la ayuda de los miembros maestros tierra, iniciando maniobras de reanimación básica y avanzada por parte de los miembros maestros fuego hasta estabilizarla para así proceder a extraer la sobredosis de sedantes en su sistema sanguíneo con la ayuda de los miembros maestros agua del equipo.", finalizó el médico.

"¿Y cómo consiguió mi sobrina esos sedantes si se puede saber?", preguntó Iroh con un tono de voz en el que se notaba el enfado apenas contenido.

"Gulp…gulp…" tragó en seco el director médico varias veces antes de responderle. "Al parecer la princesa acumuló los sedantes durante unos dos meses sin que el equipo lo notara señor. Es algo que no volverá a pasar. La vigilaremos día y noche hasta en los más pequeños detalles."

"No se preocupe doctor. Después de esta noche estoy seguro que la princesa comenzará a mejorar y a responder al tratamiento.", dijo Iroh mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de su sobrina antes de levantarse y salir silenciosamente fuera de la habitación.

Cuando Lu Ten había muerto a manos de sus enemigos, Iroh se había consumido en la rabia y el odio hacia los asesinos de su hijo, los había cazado y ejecutado de la manera más dolorosa posible. Pero eso no le había devuelto a su hijo ni había traído paz a su alma.

Pero ahora, otra vez la rabia y el odio burbujeaban en su corazón esperando y sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a hacer, aliviaría al menos el miedo y la inseguridad que aun acorralaban a sus sobrinos y les impedía sanar sus heridas.

Nuevamente Iroh era un hombre con una misión y Ozai era hombre muerto.

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _espero que disfruten y ojalá me envíen sus comentarios. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._

**_FANATLA_ **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

_**NOTA:** Esta es una sidestory/continuación de mi otro fanfic titulado "La Noche de los Cuentos". No es necesario leer la primera para leer esta pero yo lo recomendaría._

* * *

"En unas horas celebraremos el inicio del nuevo año comiendo doce lychees y dándonos un besito con sabor a fruta", le susurró Katara a Aang luego de notar la cara de ansiedad de este. "¿No estás contento mi amor?", preguntó sonriéndole.

Aang, que estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar a Zuko, le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. "Sí mi vida, estoy contento. Pero también preocupado por Zuko. No se veía bien cuando salió y aun no regresa".

Katara estaba a punto de responderle que no había nada de qué preocuparse cuando vio entrar a Iroh. Lo señaló y le dijo a su novio, "Mira mi vida, ahí está el general Iroh, si alguien sabe dónde y cómo está Zuko es él. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas"

"Tienes razón Katara. Discúlpame, vengo en un momento", dijo Aang mientras se levantaba para hablar con el tío de Zuko.

"Hola Aang. ¿Va todo bien?", le preguntó Iroh cordialmente una vez se saludaron.

"Sí, general. Todo va de maravilla" respondió Aang con una media sonrisa.

"Pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablarme en estos momentos. ¿O me equivoco Aang?", respondió Iroh mientras terminaba de llenar una fuente con comida.

"Eeeeehhh….No. Me preguntaba si había visto a Zuko. Hace un rato salió y no se le veía muy bien luego de tomar todo ese vino, además no ha regresado… me tiene un poco preocupado", dijo Aang mientras se rascaba la calva. "¿Por casualidad no sabrá qué es de él General?", terminó la frase Aang tímidamente.

"No te preocupes Aang. Zuko está bien. Lo he dejado dormido en su dormitorio. Mi sobrino es muy afortunado de tenerte a ti como su mejor amigo.", le dijo Iroh al monje. "Y precisamente por eso quiero pedirte el favor que tomes su lugar a la hora de cerrar la ceremonia de fin de año. ¿Harás eso por él?"

"Será todo un honor General Iroh, aunque… ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera usted qué es el príncipe?", le contestó Aang.

Iroh lo miró un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

"Jajajaja… No Aang, estoy seguro que Zuko lo querría. Además yo tengo algunos asuntos familiares que resolver... tú sabes, mi sobrino y eso" replicó Iroh con un guiño de ojo y un codazo jocoso al Avatar.

Cuando se hizo patente que no había más nada que discutir, Aang le dio el feliz año a Iroh y regresó a su mesa. Aunque más relajado, había algo en la actitud del General que le intranquilizaba, sólo que no concretaba qué.

Una vez se despidió de todos deseándoles un feliz año y con Aang ocupado con las celebraciones de año nuevo. Iroh se dirigió con la bandeja de comida y una botella de vino al área de máxima seguridad de la prisión.

Previamente había dado la orden de no llevarle cena al único prisionero que permanecía en ella.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, el comandante de la guardia penitenciaria le saludó respetuosamente.

"Buenas noches General Iroh. ¿Qué le trae por acá en esta noche?"

"Asuntos familiares y privados con mi hermano comandante. Así que le ordeno como Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, su superior en rango y como Señor del Fuego encargado por esta noche, que le ordene a sus hombres que nos dejen solos a él y a mí y vayan a celebrar el fin de año con sus familias y amigos".

El Comandante estaba a punto de replicar al Príncipe con un discurso sobre la responsabilidad que había puesto sobre él el Señor Del Fuego Zuko, cuando vio que los ojos de Iroh hablaban de una muerte larga y dolorosa si se atrevía a desobedecerle y automáticamente se calló. Se lo pensó dos segundos y le contestó.

"Sí mi General. Mi Señor. Aquí tiene las llaves de acceso y de las cadenas.", se dirigió a sus hombres y se marcharon en dos minutos.

Cuando Iroh se vio sólo, atravesó las puertas de metal hasta la celda de Ozai donde silenciosamente. La celda estaba completamente a oscuras, pero luego de su estancia en una similar, Iroh no necesitó ninguna luz para sentarse frente al prisionero del que lo separaban unos simples barrotes.

"Espero que te guste la cena de fin de año que te he traído hermano", inició la charla Iroh sin molestarse en encender las antorchas en las paredes.

"Qué magnánimo de tu parte… Oh gran Dragón del Oeste", se burló de él Ozai. "Si no te conociera diría que estás aquí por algo más que saludarme. Y ya puedes devolver esa porquería que me has traído"

"Me conoces muy bien hermano. Estoy aquí con un único objetivo…", comenzó diciendo Iroh calmadamente antes de poner en el suelo la bandeja con comida, encender las antorchas de las paredes con fuego control y abrir la puerta de barrotes.

"Darte tu última cena antes DE CASTIGARTE POR TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE A MIS SOBRINOS…" terminó la frase Iroh encendiendo sus puños. "Aunque antes quiero saber ¿POR QUÉ?" musitó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Porque eran míos para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos…", la soberbia en la voz de Ozai no disminuyó cuando continuó hablando. "Claro… ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso cuando ni siquiera tienes un hijo para comenzar…" –POM-CRAC-

La respuesta sarcástica de Ozai murió en sus labios cuando los puños llameantes de Iroh se estrellaron varias veces en su cuello y rostro, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás sangrando por boca y nariz, prácticamente imposibilitándole respirar por la inflamación de la tráquea.

-GLURHHHGHHH-, el sonido salía trabajosamente mientras se agarraba el cuello en un intento por respirar mejor mientras su rostro se contraía en un silencioso gesto de dolor y agonía.

"Pero acaso no le habías dicho a Zuko que el dolor sería su maestro ¡CUANDO LO DESFIGURASTE EN UN AGNI KAI LUEGO DE APALEARLE Y VIOLARLE EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO!" –POM-CRAC-POM-CRAC-

Aunque intentaba oponer resistencia, la lluvia de golpes continuó inclementemente hasta que no hubo ningún sitio que no estuviese cubierto de quemaduras y hematomas. Era sorprendente que Ozai, que respiraba con gran dificultad y a duras penas se mantenía consciente, siguiera vivo a pesar de eso.

"Ahora hermano, voy a ser misericordioso contigo, cosa que de ti no pueden decir Zuko y Azula", dijo Iroh mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Te daré la opción que termines este sufrimiento por tu mano o que lo alargues hasta tu muerte por las mías. Tú eliges".

Iroh dio media vuelta y dejó caer a su lado un tantō para luego salir de la celda ante la mirada desorbitada de Ozai.

"Regresaré en una hora luego de la celebración de año nuevo. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta por una vez en tu vida."

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo atrajo su atención. La sangre manando del cuello de Ozai y sus ojos vacíos de vida fue lo último que vio de él antes de regresar al salón de la fiesta, justo cuando Aang terminaba el discurso de despedida del año y el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales iluminándolo con multitud de colores.

Todos se desearon un feliz año, Sokka le dio la vuelta al palacio con una maleta en sus manos y Toph casi se atraganta con los lychees.

Y Iroh sonrió plácidamente para sí…

* * *

**_N/A:_ ** _espero que disfruten y ojalá se animen y me envíen sus comentarios. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos._

**_FANATLA_ **


	8. Capítulo 8: epílogo

**Disclaimer:**  no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

 

* * *

¡BOOOONG! ¡Ssssssssssissssshhhhhh! ¡KBOOOONG! ¡BOOOONG!

"¡Mami!, mira ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales" –la pequeña de unos cuatro años, de ojos color ámbar, piel blanca y cabello negro, colgada aun del cuello de su padre se volteó para con un brazo atraer hacia ambos a su madre, que miraba el espectáculo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. El parecido físico entre ambas era innegable y la familia compartía elegantes ropajes negro-rojizos.

"Vamos amor, salgamos al jardín donde están todos reunidos. Sospecho que Honora querra jugar un rato con Izumi y los demás niños cuando terminen las doce campanadas" –el padre de la niña, de ojos tan azules como el océano, abrazó a su esposa por la cintura dándole un beso suave en los labios, mientras con la otra sostenía a su hija que reía excitadamente mientras le abrazaba por el cuello- "Y si eso es así, significa que tú y yo tendremos tiempo de calidad solos en un par de horas para hacer algo de psicoterapia… si sabes a lo que me refiero"- terminó con un guiño pícaro de su ojo.

¡BOOOONG! ¡BOOOONG! ¡Ssssssssssissssshhhhhh! ¡KBOOOONG! ¡BOOOONG! ¡Ssssssssssissssshhhhhh!

"No te creas que porque ahora estamos casados, te has librado de mi fuego… campesino" –le respondió Azula con un destello entre pícaro y lascivo en sus ojos.

"Ni crea usted… princesa… que porque nos hemos casado se ha librado de su médico personal" –le replicó Takeru sin dejar de sonreir y volviéndose para darle otro beso, este más sensual que el anterior, cuando Honora los interrumpió.

"¡Ooogieeesss!, papi y mami no quieren ver los cohetes"-les dijo la niña con un mohín de disgusto.

Azula y Takeru intercambiaron una última mirada cómplice y se tomaron de la mano, antes de soltar una carcajada mientras salían los tres de los aposentos en dirección al jardín de la gran mansión donde estaban hospedados.

¡BOOOONG!

"¡Tío Sokka! ¡Tía Suki! ¡Tía Toph! ¡Tía Katara! ¡Tía Azula! ¡Tío Takeru! ¡Abuelito Iroh! ¡Mami! ¡Papi!" –la algarabía de voces infantiles sobrepasaba con creces los sonidos de fondo de las campanas y explosiones de fuegos pirotécnicos.

"¡Papá nos dejó prender los fuegos artificiales pero Izumi y Honora hicieron trampa porque se suponía que no debían usar fuego control!" -se quejó a su madre llorando sonoramente Bumi, a la sazón de unos ocho años, mientras esta le curaba con agua control una quemadura en su mano.

"Ssshhhhh mi guerrero agua… ya está sanado… ya no duele."-Katara le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de volver a acunar a Tenzin en sus brazos.

¡BOOOONG!

"Además tu tío Zuko y tu tío Takeru ya les han hecho caer en cuenta del error hace un par de minutos"-le confirmó Aang a su hijo mayor, consolándolo mientras frotaba con cariño su cabellera.

"Qué te parece Bumi si tú y yo damos un paseo en Appa una vez terminen las celebraciones. Sólos tú y yo. ¿No crees que eso pondrá un poquito celosas a tus primas?" –le djo Aang a su hijo con un guiño del ojo.

El pequeño le sonrió feliz y excitado. Pocas veces podía estar tanto tiempo seguido con su padre, por lo que cada momento en su compañía era un tesoro para él.

"¿Só-, solos tú y yo papá?... ¿Volaremos sobre toda la ciudad?... ¿Me llevarás a nadar y me enseñarás a montar a una carpa gigante cómo tú me lo prometiste?... ¿Me dejarás dirigir a Appa?..¿Podre-" –Aang aun sonriendo, abrazó a su hijo y lo levantó sobre sus hombros, interrumpiendo exitosamente la sarta de preguntas que no había dejado de hacer desde el momento en que su padre le propuso el paseo.

Aang había enfrentado infinidad de pérdidas desde el momento mismo en que se enteró que era el Avatar, pero una vez conoció a Katara y quedó prendado de ella. Aun extrañaba a Gyatso y a todos sus amigos del Templo del Aire, pero tuvo que hacer las paces con la idea de que volvería gustoso a experimentar de nuevo todo ese dolor si ello significaba volver a despertar en los brazos brazos de su maestra agua y mirando su bello rostro en el que destacaban esos bonitos ojos de color azul cielo en los que podía perderse durante horas mirándolos. Ni en sus mejores horas pensó Aang que llegaría a tener tanta suerte en la vida con una hermosa esposa que le adoraba, tres hijos perfectos, uno de ellos maestro aire y un grupo de buenos amigos que le quería y estimaba.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa que silenciosamente le envió un beso mientras sostenía a Tenzin, de un año, que yacía dormido entre sus brazos y comprendió que nunca volvería a estar triste y solitario mientras viviera a su lado.

¡BOOOONG!

"¿Tia Toph me dejas cargar a Lin?"-preguntó tímidamente Kya a la maestra tierra, que a pesar del estruendo de miles de fuegos artificiales, se había quedado semidormida con su hija recién nacida en sus brazos.

"Mmmmhhh… uaaaggghhh… Si sabes cómo claro que sí Kya"-respondió Toph ahogando otro bostezo. Los últimos meses del embarazo y el que había pasado desde el nacimiento de Lin habían dejado su huella en ella, así que cuando Kya le confirmó con la felicidad marcada por todo su rostro que efectivamente sabía cómo atender a Lin, Toph se levantó, le entregó a la bebé y le indicó que de llegar a despertarse Lin podían encontrarla en su cuarto.

"Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado a todos. Kya quedas a cargo de Lin, confío plenamente en ti y en que si tienes algún problema tu madre podrá ayudarte un rato antes de despertarme. ¿CIERTO REINA AZUCARADA?" –preguntó Toph con énfasis en la pregunta dirigida a Katara, que solo sonrió antes de responderle.

"Claro que sí JEFA BEI FONG"

¡BOOOONG!

"¿No entiendo como Toph puede ser tan descuidada con su hija?"-suspiró Suki mientras le limpiaba de polvo y ceniza el rostro por enésima vez a su primer hijo Yota, un año mayor que Bumi.

"No podemos culparla por estar tan cansada Suki. Toph es madre soltera y sólo hasta hace un par de meses dejó de trabajar. Creo que es la primera vez en un mes que le entrega la niña a alguien y es porque confía plenamente en Kya." –recalcó Katara meciendo a Tenzin suavemente en sus brazos.

¡BOOOONG!

"¡Corre más rápido papi! ¡Más rápido!" –gritaba emocionada SunHi, de cinco años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, que agarraba con una mano una pequeña maleta mientras su padre, que reía con ella la cargaba en la espalda mientras daba la vuelta a la mansión.

"¡Claro que sí mi cielo… aquí va el nuevo equipo boomerang!" –bufó Sokka mientras luchaba por mantener el paso que le pedía su pequeña hasta que pasaron por un pequeño puente sobre el estanque del jardín y…. FLUSHHHHHH

"¡SUNHI!" –gritó el concejal deteniéndose en seco y empapado de la cabeza a los pies. "¡Por los Espíritus por qué siempre soy yo el que sale mojado!" –SunHi mientras tanto reía y reía mientras veía a su padre enfurruñado, así que recurrió a la técnica que siempre funcionaba con él. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, a lo que su padre respondió con otro abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla, desapareciendo por arte de magia el gesto de enojo de su rostro.

"Está claro que no puedo permanecer enojado contigo más de treinta segundos porque ya sabes que te amo mi pequeña maestra agua" –dicho esto, un sonriente Sokka tomó entre sus fuertes brazos con suavidad a su hija y la llevó hasta donde estaban Suki y Yota, antes de pedirle el favor a Aang que lo secara con Aire control.

¡BOOOONG!

Mientras abrazaba a Mai por detrás, besando su cuello y mejilla con besos y caricias, Zuko miraba como su hija Izumi de unos diez años, a quien amaba con todo su ser, jugaba con su prima y sus amigos. Hacía ya muchos años se había prometido a sí mismo, luego de conocer la suerte de Ozai, que él sí sería un esposo y padre ejemplar para sus hijos, que los amaría por encima de cualquier cosa, que los protegería de cualquier mal, que estaría con ellos en los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.

A diferencia de Zuko, Izumi era un prodigio del control del fuego y sus maestros estimaban que en uno o dos años obtendría el título de maestra fuego, además que ya desde este año Izumi se había convertido en maestra de armas gracias a las lecciones de su madre y el maestro Piandao. A Zuko se le henchía el pecho de orgullo cada vez que hablaba de los logros de su hija y no dudaba en presumirlos delante de sus amigos.

¡BOOOONG!

"¿Mai amor mío, podrías por favor vigilar que Izumi no se meta en problemas mientras yo voy a hacerle compañía un rato a mi tío?" –preguntó Zuko dándole un último beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Me parece justo. Al fin y al cabo tú te encargarás de ella todo el día pasado mañana. Recuerda que es día de chicas y Katara, Suki, Toph y yo, estaremos en la playa de la Isla del Templo del Aire y todos los padres se encargarán de sus niños y de la niña de Toph." –Bostezó Mai con cara de aburrimiento, aunque vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Zuko, que la miró aterrorizado.

"No me acordaba. ¿Cuándo hicimos ese acuerdo por cierto?" –preguntó Zuko mientras maldecía por lo bajo. No era que no le gustara hacerse cargo de Izumi, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que además tendría que velar por otros seis niños más, así fuera en compañía de sus amigos, ya le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¡BOOOONG!

"Oh" –contestó Mai encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación al tiempo que comía un Lychee. "Creo que fue en algún momento entre Aang, Sokka, Takeru y tú se tomaron la primera copa de jugo de cactus hasta que volvieron todos borrachos al día siguiente luego de irse de juerga y dejarnos abandonadas con la cena servida que tanto nos costó hacer, durante la celebración del cumpleaños del padre de Sokka en el Polo Sur. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas mi ardiente príncipe?" –soltó una pequeña risa Mai mientras miraba a Zuko que había estrellado frustrado la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

"No, no recuerdo… pero creo que eso hace parte del motivo por el que pasado mañana todos estaremos haciendo de padres a tiempo completo. En fin, más tarde les diré a los muchachos. Ahora si me disculpas Mai, iré con mi tío Iroh"

¡BOOOONG!

Zuko dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta la terraza donde su tío tomaba una taza de té de jazmín y miraba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sí con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía en su mirada. Cuando llegó allí su tío levantó la mirada y dejando la taza a un lado, se levantó de la silla y le dio un enorme abrazo.

"Hola mi querido sobrino. ¿Estás por aquí para saludar a este pobre viejo?

"Sólo quería darte el feliz año tío Iroh y otro año más darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Azula y por todos nosotros" – respondió Zuko abrazando a su tío aun más y derramando lágrimas de amor y alegría.

"Sólo hice lo que un padre debe hacer por sus hijos. Los quiero muchísimo y estoy feliz de que ambos hayan dejado atrás tanto dolor y se hayan convertido en las personas de las que estoy tan orgulloso" –replicó Iroh dándole palmadas en la espalda a su sobrino, al que sin duda quería como un hijo.

"Vaya, vaya… pero que escena tan conmovedora entre padre e hijo ven mis ojos" –se escuchó de pronto la voz de Azula en la terraza. Iroh y Zuko se separaron cuando la escucharon.

"Porque faltabas tú, querida sobrina, la hija que nunca tuve. Ven acá y toma tu lugar para abrazar a tu viejo tío que sólo está feliz de estar con ustedes otro año más" –le dijo Iroh abriendo los brazos. Azula, que había estado recostada todo el tiempo contra el marco de la puerta, se secó con gesto decidido las lágrimas que habían decidido hacer su aparición y respondió al abrazo al que se unió luego de un momento Zuko.

¡BOOOONG!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo mi amor! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo mami! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Papi! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo papá! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo mamá! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo abuelito! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tío Sokka! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tía Katara! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tío Aang! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tía Suki! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tía Mai! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tío Takeru! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo tia Azula! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo mi chica por siempre! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo mi chico boomerang! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo mi princesa!..."

Las felicitaciones de año nuevo seguían sucediéndose una y otra vez mientras los niños correteaban jugando a las escondidas, aprovechando que sus padres estaban ocupados abrazándose y besándose entre ellos.

En la habitación que quedaba en el primer piso, luego de despertarse por el bullicio de la gente en el jardín, Toph se encontraba en la cama con los pies posados firmemente contra el suelo "viendo" con su tierra control todo lo que pasaba fuera, deteniéndose con calma en el rápido latido del corazón de su hija y en la vibración de su pecho al respirar mientras Kya la sostenía. Seguía dormida a pesar de todo.

"Feliz año Nuevo mi querida Lin. Creo que tu mami seguirá tu ejemplo y dormirá un buen rato más para seguirte cuidando en unas horas" –una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

**Y vivieron felices para siempre…**

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado…**

**FIN**


End file.
